HELLO! Remember me?
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Its Daisukes birthday But all his friends seem to have forgot. Even his BOYFRIEND! Ken! Do his friends have something up their sleeves or did they just plain forget? Find out! Kensuke goodness! Fluff! All the things we love in a KENSUKE! Moumantai! R&R!


Hey! I hope you like it! I don't own digimon. If you like this one then you should r&r my others. Bye and don't forget to Moumantai! Oh ya, just if you want to know, Daisuke has just turned 17.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motomiya Daisuke walked alone through the park. He kicked a rock half heartedly.  
  
"Why...HOW could they! How could they forget my birthday?" He asked of no one in particular. "Ken, the one person I love the most! And yet, nothing!" He wiped away a tear that had made its way to his eye.   
He looked at his watch. It read 3:45. He was supposed to come home right away to have the whole family get together thing but Daisuke didn't want that. He wanted Ken and the others.  
He kicked another rock as he made his way slowly home.  
  
~ Flash back~  
  
Daisuke ran giddily to his best friend, and boyfriend for that matter.  
  
"Hey!" He called catching up to Ken and draping his slender arms around him. "Got anything for me?" He asked.  
Ken smiled and looked around. No one was in the hall at the time so he snagged a fast and sweet kiss before stepping back.  
  
"Sorry, Motomiya-kun but, I have to get to class." He looked at his home room. "But I'll talk to you later?" He asked not waiting for an answer just running away.  
  
"But Ken!" Daisuke called. "It's my birthday!"  
Ken turned slightly and looked at Daisuke from down the hall.  
  
"What Motomiya-kun? I didn't hear what you said." He looked at his watch. "I've got to go!" He turned again and ran into his home room.  
Daisuke was shocked to say the least but he figured it was just that Ken was in a hurry and that he would wish him a happy birthday later. Daisuke smiled. _Yeah, he just was in a hurry is all._ He thought as he opened his locker. He closed it to find the smiling face of Takeru.  
  
"Oh, Hi Takeru-san." Daisuke said with a smile as well.  
  
"Hi." Takeru said. "So sup?"  
Daisuke leaned on his locker.  
  
"Well, Ichijouji-chan just did the weirdest thing."  
Takeru raised an eye brow.  
  
"Yeah, it was like he forgot it was my..." Before Daisuke could finish Takeru gave him a little shove.  
  
"Hello!" He said as he ran off to his girlfriend, Hikari.  
Daisuke rolled his eyes as he watched his friend run up to her. He watched as they shared a tender kiss.  
  
"HEY!" Daisuke yelled across the hall. "Takeru-san! Hikari-chan! You DO know what today IS, RIGHT?" He asked.  
Takeru and Hikari looked at each other and then back to Daisuke with a smile.  
  
"Um, ya! It's friday!" They both giggled at him as they walked away.  
Daisuke figured that it was just a coincidence and that they would all wish him a happy birthday later. But what Daisuke found is that every one had forgotten about him. Even his own Boyfriend who had gone home for some reason, with out telling him.  
  
~End flash back~  
  
Daisuke wiped away another tear that glided down his cheek.  
  
"Why...would they just..forget?" He asked himself.  
A girl from his class walked by. She didn't notice that Daisuke was down but she did say.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke! Its your birthday right? Happy birthday!" She said as she made her way to where she was going.  
Daisuke felt worse then ever.  
  
"SHE can remember! But my BEST friends can't! What the HELL!" He yelled at his apartment door as he opened it. He walked up the stairs and to his own family door.   
With a deep breath he walked in the door ready to at LEAST talk to Jun about his day. But when he opened the door the room was dark.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Juny-chan?" He called into the small dark apartment.  
  
"GREAT! That's just GREAT! Even THEY forgot my Bloody birthday!" He said as he turned on the light.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" The room yelled as ALL of his friends exploded from there hiding spots.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Daisuke screamed tripping and falling on his face. He shook it off and stood up.  
  
"WOW! I GET IT NOW!" He yelled.   
Ken came up to him and gave him a hug picking him up and swinging him around. They shared a kiss and then turned to every one els.  
  
"Thank you!" Daisuke stated as his loved ones, ALL his loved ones gave him hugs, kisses, and best of all GIFTS!  
  
~~~  
THE END  
~~~  
  
*Daisuke grin* ^_~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! I think you most likely did. It's JUST SO KAWAII! I LOVE Kensukes like this! Moumantai! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! They mean a lot to me! Thx Bye! Moumantai!


End file.
